


Prettiest Things

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party, Pining, Song Lyrics, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU in which Dallon has a huge crush on Brendon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from Love At First Sight by The Brobecks

   Today was the worst day in the history of ever. To be fair, however, I say that about almost every day of my high school carrer. Lately my daily "kill me's" and "end my misery's" are becoming less ironic and more of a cry for help. But I guess that's just my teenage angst. 

     But today was a particularly "kill me" type of day. To start off, I was late to first period after sleeping through my alarm, but that's nothing new. I got a detention slip after refusing to deal with my chemistry teacher's bullshit, and my best friend Breezy wasn't there today so I spent most of lunch despising everyone around me. I should make more friends. I usually look forward to my walk home, as it gives me time in silence to myself, but today it was pouring rain and by the time I got home my soaking wet jeans added another five pounds to me. Needless to say, I got through the door, threw my backpack against the wall, and went straight to my bedroom, or my cave as I like to call it. I was a good ways down my twitter feed when my mom called from the living room.

     "Dallon, honey, Kyla and Grace are coming over soon, and they'll probably stay for dinner. They're bringing Brendon so please try to be social". 

     _Well, shit._

     Kyla is my little sister Elle's best friend, and Grace is her mom. They come over all the time because Grace and my mom are best friends also, so I'm used to it by now. The problem is, Brendon is coming too. Brendon is my age, and although we've grown up with our families being friends, we never got close. But that doesn't stop stupid me from having a huge crush on him. You would think I'd be over him by now, as I've been obsessed with him since middle school and he's at my house every week. But no, despite all our family dinners I still get butterflies anytime someone so much as says the name Brendon. 

     So the moment my mom alerts me of his imminent arrival I spring to the mirror to see just how bad I look. _Eh, it could be worse._ Honestly, I don't know why I even try. Brendon is straight, and he's the epitome of a ladies man. Unfortunately, I'm not a lady. I've broken one of the most sacred gay rules: don't fall for a straight guy. Just my luck.

     I must have been staring in the mirror in self pity for longer than I thought, because before I knew it the doorbell rang. I heard the sound of my sister dashing down the stairs excitedly, and I took a deep breath. _It's just another dinner,_ I tried to tell myself, but it wasn't working. 

    "Dallon, come down here and say hi!" my mom called up to me. Another breath, and I headed downstairs. I promised myself I would keep cool, but that all went out the window when Brendon smiled his signature smile and said two words: 

     "Hey Dallon".

     Why did he have to say my name? I would have been fine if he wouldn't have said my name. I wonder how he would sound moaning that name... Stop it Dallon. 

     "H-hi," was all I could muster. 

     "Why don't you two hang for awhile and I'll call you when dinner is ready," my mom said. I really didn't know how I would breathe with him and I alone in my room, but I lead him there anyway. I had to concentrate hard in order to not fall on my face, but luckily I made it upstairs in one piece. 

     "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, excuse me," Brendon said when we reached the top step.

     "Okay, I'll be in my room," I replied, and pulled out my phone. I immediately texted Breezy once I got to my room. 

      **Dallon:** HELP. ME.  
      **Breezy:** What's wrong??  
      **Dallon:** Banana is in my house.  
      **Breezy:** Brendon is over?! Make a move!  
      **Dallon:** Why did we even make a code name if you're just gonna use his real name all the time?! And no, absolutely not.

     Brendon came back from the bathroom before I got her response. "How was your pee?" I said, and immediately kicked myself for saying something so incredibly stupid.

     "Very interesting," he giggled, and set off butterflies in my stomach. "Dude, did you get a new bass?" 

     "Yeah, last weekend for my birthday. It beats my old one by a long shot". I was thankful for the subject change.

     "It's sick! We should play together some time". Brendon is super talented, he plays like seven instruments.

     "Well I have a guitar right there if you want to riff something right now," I said as I pointed to my Gibson acoustic. He picked it up and sat opposite me on the bed. He took to tuning the guitar, and  I was mesmerized by how his hair fell when he looked down at the strings, the way his fingers moved delicately, yet practiced on the frets, the way his eyes shined as they focused. I knew I had never seen anything as beautiful as this boy. 

     I was brought out of my trance when Brendon looked up and asked, "what do you want to play?"

     "Uh- well I've been working on something original, actually. It's new, so the chords are really simple". 

     "Run it by me," he said. 

     "The chords are C, Em, F, G, Am, Em. And it's an up up, down up strumming pattern", I instructed, and then demonstrated. Brendon, being the musician he is, caught on right away and started to play effortlessly. I played the bassline I wrote for the song, and started to sing after playing the intro.

_Could this be love at first sight?_  
Or should I walk by again  
You're photogenically dressed  
The conversation begins  
Oh God, now what did I say?  
Let me start over again... 

     "And that's all I have," I said as I plucked the last note. 

     "Wow, dude, that's amazing. Who's it about?"

     I obviously wasn't going to say "You! It's about you, you gorgeous oblivious human!" So I said, "just someone I used to like," instead. Fortunately this prompted no more questions. However, I thought I saw his smile drop, just for a second, but I decided I must have imagined it. 

     My mom gave the dinner call and we went downstairs to eat. Brendon and his family left soon after, and I retreated to my room and flopped on my bed. I looked at my phone and was greeted with sixteen texts from Breezy, most of them quite obscene. I rolled my eyes.

      **Dallon:** None of those things happened, Breezy.  
      **Breezy:** Not even a little over-the-pants action???  
      **Dallon:** Why are you like this? No, the closest we got to that was sitting three feet apart, and maybe some mental undressing on my part.  
      **Breezy:** Oh Dallon, my hopeless romantic. I bet you even serenaded him.  
      **Dallon:** ...  
      **Breezy:** YOU DIDN'T! I know you too well my friend.  
      **Dallon:** Don't patronize me. Well I'm tired from trying not to have a panic attack in the presence of the love of my life, so I'm gonna go to sleep.  
      **Breezy:** Kk lover boy, sweet dreams.

     And with that, I fell asleep. 

***

     The next day at school wasn't as bad as the previous one, considering it was a Friday. It went relatively smoothly until lunch, when Brendon walked by our table and Breezy screamed his name and then ducked, leaving me to awkwardly wave and kick her under the table.

     "Can you not?" I asked her angrily once Brendon left. 

     "If you won't make a move, someone has to," she said. 

     "And you qualify that as a move? Besides, he's straight. I really have no chance."

     "I wouldn't be so sure," she said and winked.

     "Look at him, he's flirting with Sarah right now." I looked hopelessly across the quad.

     "All I'm saying is don't write off the possibility."

     "Yeah right," I said as the bell rang. Breezy punched me in the arm before we parted ways, and I stuck my tongue out. Even though she can be a pain in the ass, I couldn't ask for a better, more supportive best friend.  

     The remaining class periods passed slowly, but the dismissal bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. As soon as I stepped off campus, my phone buzzed with a text from Breezy:

      **Breezy:** Party tonight at some rich girls house. You're coming with me.  
      **Dallon:** You know I hate social situations  
     **Breezy:** Please? I'll be there with you. You might have fun.

     I really couldn't say no to Breezy, not only because she's my best friend, but also because I knew she would never shut up about it if I didn't go. So I reluctantly accepted, and found myself in an unfamiliar house at 9pm clinging to Breezy's side. I hate parties, but the snacks weren't half bad so I guess I didn't completely hate life at that moment. I just steered clear from the illegal alcohol and comforted myself with the Goldfish crackers. 

     "This isn't so bad, right?" asked Breezy.

     "I think that the couple in the corner might actually injure themselves by making out that much, but at least there's food right?" I replied, and Breezy laughed. 

     "That's the spirit."

     As the night went on, I found myself in a game of spin the bottle, which I would have ferociously avoided if it weren't for Breezy literally dragging me to a circle of horny teens. My mortification only intensified when I spotted none other than Brendon Fucking Urie across the circle. Breezy must have noticed at the exact same time, because she elbowed me and winked. I scowled in return. I prayed to every devine being I could think of, hoping that the bottle would not land on Brendon. 

     Luckily, the game ended without me having to kiss anyone, but I can't say the same for Breezy. She was quite proud of her record number of three guys and four girls in one game. 

     "What do you want? A medal? 'Congrats Breezy, for contracting seven different kinds of herpes!'" I teased.

     "Oh shut up, you're just jealous that you didn't get to smooch the love of your life."

     "I'm actually quite thankful for that. I wasn't planning on dying from sheer embarrassment toda-"

     But before I could finish my witty statement, Breezy was dragging me to yet another circle despite my vocal objections.

     "We're gonna play truth or dare, do you guys want to join?" some kid from the circle asked.

     "Absolutely," Breezy blurted before I could say anything. I sat down, defeated.

     I paid no attention during the beginning of the game, and counted down the minutes until I could get the hell out of there. But, much to my dismay, I was pulled from my thoughts when Breezy said, "Dallon, truth or dare?"

    I shot her a death glare. "What'll it be, Dal?" she pressed. 

     "Truth," I finally said, but the whole group erupted with "Come on! That's boring! Pussy!" Succumbing to peer pressure, I said "Fine, dare."

     When Breezy gave me the most evil smile I had ever seen, I knew I was fucked.

     "I dare you to kiss Brendon."

     "Ooooh!" the group roared in a way that only teenagers can. 

     "No," I said firmly, only to be met with more objection. I'm going to kill her I thought, took a deep breath and stood up from my place on the floor. Ignoring exclamations from the crowd around me, I walked over to Brendon, who was sitting on the couch.

     "You okay with this?" I asked him. He nodded, a slight blush in his cheeks. 

     My heart was pounding, my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Was I really about to do this? Am I really about to kiss Brendon, on a stupid dare? Fuck it, I decided, leaned in, tilted my head, and went for it.

     I missed. 

     The closest I've ever gotten to my crush and I fucking kissed the side of his mouth. Mortified, I sat back in my original spot, but by the time the next person's turn came I was gone. Time to drown my sorrows in hot cheetos, I thought, and went over to the snack counter. However, after a few minutes of standing and people watching, I decided that I hated everything and everyone and escaped upstairs to the bathroom. 

     I mulled over the events of the evening while doing my business, and considered going home, before realizing Breezy was my ride. She wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Defeated, I went to exit, but to my horror, Brendon was standing there waiting for the bathroom. I decided this was probably the worst thing that could have happened, second only to our almost-kiss. I tried to leave gracefully, and gave him an awkward half smile before turning my back. 

     However, to my complete surprise, Brendon stopped me in my tracks, by saying "Dallon, wait."

     I turned, expecting a disgusted request to never come near him again. I started to rapidly apologize. "I'm really sorry about earlier, it was a stupid dare and I shouldn't have done it. Breezy sort of made me, but I promise it will never happen aga--"

     And then he kissed me. I stood there, absolutely stunned. The only thing I could say when he pulled away was, "what the fuck".

     "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and I guess it was just an impulse. You see, I've liked you for a long time, and--" 

     "Wait. You... like me?" Brendon relaxed and returned to his usual suave self. I don't know how he does it. 

     "Yeah, duh. I mean I did just kiss you."

     I could have confessed my love, rattled off some Shakespeare shit, but I'm not one for words, so all I said was, "how?" Brendon just looked at me confused. 

     "I mean, you're straight. How could you like me?" Brendon smirked. 

     "And why would you think that?"

     "You flirt with like every girl." 

     He sighed. "Bisexuality is a thing, Dallon, stop erasing my identity." I stood there, once again at a loss for words. How long had I been hopelessly pining for this boy, and here he was telling me he liked me. This couldn't be real.

     Brendon finally broke the silence. "Look," he said, " let me take you on a date, so we can do this properly. It sucks that this all came out at a stupid party. Does next Saturday work for you?"

     "Yes," I said, still completely dumbfouded. 

     "Okay, I'll text you." Brendon smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and walked downstairs. I continued to stand there. 

_~Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love with you ~_

                                      ***

     The week leading up to our date could not have passed fast enough. Of course, Breezy freaked out when I told her what happened, and took credit for all of it. I was too stubborn to agree, but I knew that none of it would have happened if it weren't for her. 

     I looked forward to Saturday more than anything I ever had before, and when the day came I was ball of nerves from the moment I woke up. Brendon was due to pick me up at six, and I spent way too much time rehearsing what to say, playing out scenarios in my head, etc. I hated my hair, I couldn't choose an outfit, and I felt a mess up until the moment I heard a knock on the door. I swear my heart stopped for a moment, but I walked downstairs and opened the door to a beautiful Brendon holding a bouquet of flowers. 

     "Oh wow, you didn't have to get me these," I said.  
      
     "Nonsense, it's the least I can do for you agreeing to go out with me tonight."  
I invited him inside while I put the flowers in a vase. Luckily I had persuaded my family to stay upstairs and not embarrass me when Brendon was here.

     "Well they're very pretty," I said, "thank you".

     Brendon smiled and helped unwrap the flowers. "I was thinking we could go to the cheesiest high school date location ever," Brendon said, continuing to dazzle me with that smile.

     "And where would that be?" 

     "How does The Cheesecake Factory sound?" 

     "Absolutely perfect". 

     We got to the restaurant, and had a great dinner. The conversation was effortless, and even though I had liked Brendon for years, that night only depended my affection for him. He is so funny, and has such a depth of character. We talked about everything from school, to our hatred of Donald Trump, to our shared experiences with the LDS Church. I felt myself relaxing and becoming comfortable with him, and not only did I enjoy him conversationally, but he was definitely easy on the eyes and I found myself staring at little too much. He never broke eye contact though, and I never wanted the night to end.

     When the bill came, Brendon offered to pay,but being the dork he is, he discovored that he didn't have his wallet. I could tell he was embarrassed, but we laughed it off and I didn't mind picking up the check. We left the restaurant and walked around a bit, and my stomach erupted with butterflies when he laced his fingers with mine. I was beaming.

     Eventually we made our way back to his car, but instead of heading home right away, we sat in the parking lot and continued to talk with the radio  playing in the background. I don't think I could ever get tired of talking to him. When the conversation slowed, I realized that I had left some things unsaid at the party the week prior. 

     "Hey, I just want you to know that I like you too, a lot actually. I've had a crush on you since sixth grade, but I was always too afraid to tell you," I confessed, and Brendon broke into a wide grin.

     "Well that's a relief, because if not this date would have ended awkwardly," he joked.

     "I'm glad I can tell you that now. At the party I was too shocked to actually form coherent sentences, but I promise I was like, completely into the outside-of- the- bathroom kiss."

     "Speaking of that, I don't think we've ever had a proper kiss. You know, in a non-dare, non-bathroom, setting."

     "Well, we might just have to change that."

~Wouldn't you like to, wouldnt you like to kiss him?~

     And with that, Brendon leaned in and kissed me in a way I had never been kissed before. It started soft, with the perfect amount of pressure on my lips. All I could think about was his soft lips on mine, and how long I had waited for this. We moved perfectly in sync, and I got lost as the kiss deepened. I parted my lips a bit wider, our tongues meeting as Brendon ran his fingers through my hair. My hand rested on his hip, fingers brushing the small bit of exposed skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans. Goosebumps speckled my skin as Brendon brushed his fingers down the length of my spine, and I reached my hand up to cup his cheek. He bit my bottom lip ever so slightly, and I smiled into his lips. When we finally separated, I swear his smile was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I can only imagine how wide my own grin was. I fell in love with him that night.

     Brendon drove me home, with his hand tracing patterns on my left knee the whole time. I caught him taking his eyes off the road to steal glances at me, while I was shamlessly staring at him. We sang along to Frank Sinatra and Queen, who we had discovered was both of our favorite artists. When we arrived at my house, he walked me to my doorstep, I we paused before I went inside. 

     "I don't really know how to say this," Brendon began nervously, "but I really like you, and tonight was amazing. I want to spend a lot of time with you, and after kissing you, like, I don't know. You make me really happy..."

     In a rare moment of courage, I interrupted him by grabbing his hand. 

     "Brendon, will you be my boyfriend?"

     "Oh thank God yes," Brendon breathed. "I thought I was gonna ramble on forever." We both laughed. "I have a boyfriend now!" he said ecstatically. 

     We kissed again, simpler this time, but just as perfect. We pulled back and rested our foreheads together. 

     "You're beautiful," I said. I couldn't resist. 

     "And you're gorgeous, Mr. Blue Eyes," Brendon replied with a smile . "I should probably get going."

     "Okay," I agreed, although I never wanted him to leave. "Drive safe."

     "I will". We kissed once more before he walked down the driveway and I went inside.

     "Ooooooh!" My sister cooed as soon as I walked in the door.

     "Shut up," I retorted, but I was too happy to be annoyed. I went up to my room, and jumped around like a little kid. I texted Breezy, and all I got back was an "I told you so!", but she was absolutely right. Ceremoniously, I put a red emoji heart next to Brendon's name in my phone and sent him a message before I went to bed.

      **Dallon:** Had an amazing time tonight  <3

**Brendon:** Me too, sleep well lovely :* 

     With that, I closed my eyes, with the taste of Brendon on my tongue.

_~All of these are the prettiest things when I'm in love~_


End file.
